Valentunes day!
by FluffenMuffen
Summary: Everybody had a date on Valentines day exept 2 frenemies. One-Shot. I hope it looks better now.. SEDDIE!


Yeah I tried fixing it...

Valentine's Day!

**Sam's POV**

It's 14. Febuary and valentine's day. I ofcourse am sitting in the Shay apartment. Carly's out with some new guy Jesse something and Spencer is out with some crazy that he met in Roof-mart in the middle of the night in the sledge hammer aisle.I wonder what benson's doing, probably knitting with his mother. Well all this date talk is making me hungry. Carly said that i can make something. She was one of the few that knew of my cooking abilities. I took the pan out and chuckled a little bit because it still had the burt edge's of Carly's last atempts at cooking. How to say this nicely Carly had zero cooking abiilities. It was a miracle that she got last semester cooking a C+ without mine or Spencer's help...I needed to burn the pan over because it was that bad. So I took Spencer's blowtorch... I don't know why he needs one all he's sculptures give enough fire atleast in my mind... I started blowtorching the pan. Horrible smoke and stink came out so I opened the door and windows and I also just wanted to hear the rain ...

**Freddie's POV**

I was at home at valentine's day everybody was out even my mother had a date.. I know right I don't have a date but my mother does! She's trying to patch things up with lewbert. Even thinking about it makes my in my room updating my vlog and suddenly I smelled something burning and it came from the Shay apartment. I rushed right over and all I saw was sam blowtorching a pan and laughing like a crazy person.. or did it just seem like it because lighting stroke at the same moment. I screamed, the lighting had a nice effect on the horror movie side on the other hand there was a romantic comedy flash she was soo pretty when the light hit her hair and her ocean blue eyes looked deeper than ever. The next moment i fell on the had pushed my to the ground. She laughed as I rolled around in agony. I actuly felt happy when I saw her laughing.. Wait What! I was happy that I was in pain and that Sam laughed at me? It's the smoke, it's the somke!Suddenly I felt nudging I didn't realize that I have been lying on the ground for he last fifteen minutes.

I got up and brushed my fingers threw my hair. I felt Sam stareing at me. Then I got filled with anger I shot a glare against snapped and yelled

"What! What the hell were you doing Sam!''

''I was cleaning a pan from Carly's cooking.''

I started laughing like a crazy person. She pushed me against the wall.

''What is so funny?''

''I had worse when I thaught Carly to cook for last semester. I can't believe that she got a C+ in cooking.''

''She got that grade because of you?''

''Yeah, my mom made me go to cooking class. My teacher called me a ''cooking prodigy'' with I really don't believe.''

''Hmm well mr. Cookingprodigy make me a meal?''

''Sure, but only if you help me.''

''That might be fun. Let's make each other a meal and who's is the best must make dessert!''

''Deal!''

''Oh and Il bring the pan's.''

We both chuckled. I left to get my stuff . I was actuly having fun with Sam. I wonder if she thaught the same...

**Sam's POV**

I was having fun with Freddie.. Wait no Fred...Umm Fr..Fr..Freda-lupe? Yeeah Fredalupe! It was very hot in here because ,they always over heat the plaza in the winter. I needed to change. I forgot my clothes at home so I needed to Borrow something from Carly .I wasn't happy about that because she always wears such girly things. I went to Carly's closet the least girly and most cooling thing was a little black dress with seaquins all over it. So I put that on and my red converse that matched my nails ... MaMa looked good... I wonder if that impresses Freddie.. What am I thinking? I don't care if I impress Freddie. Were frenemies nohting more!

**Freddie's POV**

I was at my apartment, I wanted some juice but just for my luck I spilled juice all over my shirt and pants so I had to change. The only clean clothes I have left are my black pants and a white T-shirt. So I changed. I brought all the pan's and things I needed to cook a nice meal.

I headed over to Carly's. I put the stuff on the table but I dropped one bottle of rose water when I saw Sam come down of the stairs. She started laughing at my failiure. I cleaned up.

''MaMa looks so good you dropped a bottle?''Sam said jokingly.

''Actuly yes ''I responded.

Sam smiled , but I could see she was shocked I actuly was also shocked that it came out of my mouth.

**Sam's POV**

''You don't look too bad either.''I said still in shock.

He was wearing a white T-shirt that showed off his new muscles. Im guessing that he has been going to the gym secretly. That's why he had stopped my hits a few times. I have to admit that this nub has grown taller that me. Suddenly the silence was broken by pots and pans falling of the counter because they were oddly pield up on the table. Im amazed that they have stayed still that long. We both chuckled nervously and then we started to cook.

''Whattya cooking Fredduchini?''

''It's a suprise.''

''Ahw come on tell me'' I said as I gave him a puppy dog look.

''Im only telling you if you tell me what your doing.''

''Fine.''

''Im making smoked salomon. Now you tell me what your making.''

''Im making some gourmet steak.''

''Yumm.''

As soon as we were going to put the food to cook ,lighting struck and the power was out. We had to light candles. It gave the room a very romantic vibe. I just realized that I was spending my valentines day with the nub. When I snapped out of thought he ran his fingers threw his hair and the candle light made him look irresitable. Just then I realized that I think I was in love with the nub.

**Freddie's POV **

The candle light made Sam glow and everytime she smiled I lit up like a christmas tree I in love with Sam Puckett? The girl that contstantly teases me and thinks of me as her own personal punching bag. The electrisity came back. We made our food and plated it. Then we sat down and enjoyed our meal. I have admit that Sam was a great cook.

**Sam's POV**

Then we decided to make to dessert together. We made chocolate covered strawberries. Then while making them Freddie told me that his mother was on a date with Lewbert. So we decided to spy on them. We still had our camera's from the last messing withh we watched I saw how freddie was in pain watching his mother on a date with our nasty doorman. We ate some strawberries. I turned the tv off and decided that it was now or never I had to tell him how I feel.

**Air's or something POV**

Sam moved clocer to Freddie.

''Freddie I need to tell you something , but Im scared.''

''Don't worry I also have something serious to tell you.''

Sam vouleteered to go first.

''Freddie do you still have a crush on Carly?''

''No.''

''Well okey... Listen Freddie...''

''Iloveyou!'' Both blurted out at the same time.

Then Sam Fell into Freddie's embrace. Freddie kissed her and whispered I love you, Sam Valentines day...

...

Yeeah I tried fixing it... It's better right. ´Well im only 13 so yeah...

Review! Tell me if I was better.


End file.
